As this type of apparatus, there has been suggested an apparatus for suppressing control interference between basic control of a controlled object performed by a certain control device and corrective control for correcting the basic control performed by another control device (e.g. refer to a patent document 1).
According to the vehicle control apparatus disclosed in the patent document 1, as the corrective control, there are disclosed understeer control for reducing an outward turning yaw moment or increasing an inward turning yaw moment, and braking μ-split control during braking for canceling out the yaw moment due to a braking force difference between left and right wheels. In cases where the above controls are in operating condition, by stopping the rear wheel steering ratio control as the basic control and setting a rear wheel steering ratio SGr to “0”, it is considered to be possible to suppress interference between them and rear wheel steering ratio control.
Incidentally, as interference suppression control in different fields from rear wheel steering, there has been also suggested control for reducing a controlled variable of target control torque when a steering direction of the target control torque and a steering direction of driver steering torque are different from each other and are subject to the control interference.